The Heart of a Champion
by Kida-Motou
Summary: Read it and find out


The sun hung over the horizon of Egypt, giving the time to be midday. The young pharaoh, oddly enough, wasn't busy at all today. In fact, he was bored out of his mind, almost wanting something bad to happen just for the brief chaos that always seemed to follow it. His eyes lay half lidded, so overtaken with boredom that he was almost asleep. That was, until the door made the horrible boom it always did as someone entered.  
"Tired, my pharaoh?"  
He looked up and saw her. Every day she came at this time, and it was one of the few things he always looked forward to in the morning. Her shoulder-length black hair curled in all the right places, and her magnificent eyes that could change color at her will. At this moment, her eyes were the color blue that would have shamed the ocean at sunrise. He shrugged. "Yes and no." He smiled and looked around to prove his point. "This is the most boring day in the history of Egypt."  
She laughed, and her eyes sparkled. "I've noticed that. It seems almost too peaceful." As if on queue, a child ran into the room and tripped. She ran over to him and sat him up, looking him over to see where he was hurt. He was holding onto his skinned knee, crying and biting his lip for being so clumsy in front of the pharaoh. Yami stood where he had been previously, watching her work carefully. She took out her handkerchief, and wrapped it around his knee. She even kissed it and looked up at the boy. "Better?" The boy nodded and jumped up, running to the next room to join his friends.  
She stood up, and her eyes met the pharaoh's. His eyes were filled with such sincerity, such deepness that she had never seen before. Neither of them knew how long they stood there, but it ended as soon as he cleared his throat, seeing her blushing. She shook her head, trying to get her face to cool down some. "I-I'd better get to my lesson."  
She walked, unbalanced and ungracefully, to a room attached to the one that they were in. As she closed the door behind her, he whispered, "Enjoy your lesson, Kida."  
  
-----  
  
The day went a bit quicker after that. Soon it was night, and Kida's lesson with Mahaado was over. As she started to head through the pharaoh's room, he stood up. "Kida?"  
She looked up at him, and her eyes were no longer the blue that they had been, but now light green. "Yes, Pharaoh?"  
"I heard about your family. I'm sorry."  
She looked out the window at the stars, which sparkled like diamonds in the sky. "I really must be going." She started for the door again.  
"Wait." She looked back at him. He sighed. "If you wish to stay here, you're welcome to. Your house was destroyed, wasn't it?"  
She blinked. "Really?"  
He grinned halfway. "Of course. We both know that half the rooms in this place aren't used." She blushed, and nodded.  
"That would be wonderful, Pharaoh."  
He smiled wholeheartedly. "C'mon, let's get some food then." He led her to the dining room.  
  
-----  
  
They ate, and talked. Turned out that Kida's family had caught disease, and had died a few days before. To keep the disease from spreading, the villagers had burned their house the night before, their pets, everything. The only clothes she had were the ones she was wearing. As their meal ended, she yawned. He nodded. "I'm sure you're exhausted. I'll take you to your room, if that's alright."  
She was indeed exhausted, and Yami leaned her against himself to keep her steady. She stood outside her door, blushing at him. "Thank you for everything, Pharaoh."  
He grinned. "Will you call me by my first name, already?"  
She smiled and kissed his cheek briefly. "Good night, Yami." She slid inside her room and closed the door gently behind her. He blinked, and rubbed his cheek where she kissed him, his smile growing broader and broader. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started towards his own room, positive that he wouldn't sleep at all. He was going to be busy thinking of how he was going to act around her now. Was he going to be smooth and confident, or shy and quiet? Mysterious, or openhearted? No possible way was a wink of sleep going to come to his eyes, not on this night. He just hoped thing's weren't going to be, he sighed, "Weird."  
  
-----  
  
Kida awoke slowly, the bright morning light shining in through the room that she hadn't really taken notice of the night before. The room was magnificent with golden pillars, glimmering jewelry (courtesy of the pharaoh himself), and silk gold sheets of which she slept under. She stood up slowly, and stood before the window, stretching in her loose pajamas which she didn't remember putting on. As she did so, a busy, plump servant woman entered the room.  
"Oh good dear, you're awake. I was ordered by the pharaoh not to disturb you while you slept, but it is getting a bit late for such a young, healthy girl to be sleeping, now isn't it?"  
She looked over at the woman, seemingly reminded of a busy bumblebee. "I'm sorry to question, but where are my clothes?"  
The woman blinked at her. "Clothes? What clothes-Oh! You mean those rags you were wearing, dear? Never fear, they're being cleaned."  
She blushed. "But what am I going to wear? I can't go to my lesson dressed like this-" She looked down at her comfy pajamas. "-much as I'd like to."  
The servant smiled. "Oh yes, those do look very stunning on you. Even so, you shouldn't wear the same clothes every day! Being that as it may, you have many different attires in your closet." She nodded to it, and smiled as Kida gasped at the clothes inside.  
"They're all so beautiful!" She pulled an outfit out and stared at it longingly. "I can't. This is far to expensive and it's far to beautiful for me-''  
The woman waddled her way around the room over to her. "Nonsense! You'll look glorious in these. Come now, let's put one on you."  
  
A few minutes later, Kida looked at herself and blushed. The golden color fabric went amazingly well with her hair, and she changed her purple eye color to have golden specks in them. "I told you you'd look fabulous. Go on, dear, you're late for your lesson with Mahaado."  
She blinked. "Oh no!" She started running for the door. The woman shook her head at her. "There's no need to run. Just tell Mahaado that Nakki was busy with you." Kida nodded and walked out the door.  
  
-----  
  
Yami was pacing in front of his throne, speaking with his high priest. "-This is going to complicate things, Mahaado."  
The man shrugged. "Women are complicated things, Pharoah. The only advice I can give you is be honest, and do not be afraid, they can smell fear."  
He blinked at the priest, and sighed. "You spend the most time with her, though."  
Mahaado shrugged again. "Our situations are quite different. I am her teacher, you are the pharaoh of Egypt-'' He cut off, seeing her enter the room.  
Yami glance at her, and did a double take. He was certain that she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world, and he would like nothing better than to spend his entire life in this room with her. Even Mahaado looked amazed.  
She looked at both of them, and started blushing again. "Why're you looking at me like that?" They shook their heads, and Yami grinned sheepishly. "No reason."  
She tugged on her skirt a bit. "I think I might've let Nakki overdo it a bit."  
Yami shook his head. "No, you look-'' He cleared his throat. "It's time for your lesson."  
Needless to say, they did get together as a couple.  
  
-----  
  
A few months later, Yami awoke from his night with Kida. He looked down at his arm, expecting her to be there and was very surprised when she wasn't. He was always the first one awake, but he just shrugged it off. He swung his legs to the side of his bed, his pajama pants lazily hanging off his hips. He stood up as his bedroom door slammed open and Kida charged at him, jumping up on him and hugging him underneath his arms. "Good morning."  
He laughed and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Sleep well?"  
She nodded and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Did you?"  
He hugged her tightly against him, and she could feel his heart beating against hers. "Of course I slept well, you were with me."  
She looked up at him, and her eyes glistened with colors that mocked the very end of sunset. They were almost purple, yet still somewhat blue, and it was the prettiest color he had ever seen. He nudged his nose against hers playfully. "You're up too early."  
Kida smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Well, Nakki wanted me to have more clothes, something about a ball coming up?" She looked up at him expectantly.  
He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "It's an annual thing, tradition really. Important people from all over the world come to it, usually to meet future business associates but it's usually pretty fun." Yami looked down at her. "Want to go?"  
Kida blinked. "Do I get to be all dressed up??" She looked excited.  
He smiled. "Whatever it takes to get you to go." She squealed and hugged him around his neck, causing him to fall over, back on the bed. She hopped up on the bed and started jumping around on it. "I can't wait!!!" Yami smirked up at her and placed his hands under the back of his head.  
Kida stopped jumping and gasped. "I have to figure out what to wear!!" She ran off the bed and started towards the door. He blinked. "It's not for another two days!"  
She slid out the door and yelled from the hall. "It could take that long to figure it out!!" He laughed and stood up, changing his clothes and feeling out of this world. 


End file.
